Je te protégerai
by Ella Guer
Summary: L'histoire d'une femme pirate naviguant avec un des supernova les plus en vu. Elle le mène là ou il le souhaite, se bat à ses côtés, mais le destin est impitoyable. Les fils du destin sont aussi glacials que les doigts pâles de la mort, ils s'emparent de votre vie sans compromit. Le destin est puissant et il est dur de lutter contre lui...
1. Chapitre 1

**SYNOPSIS**

Une rencontre n'est pas du au hasard. Non, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin.  
Des liens se tissent et se forment. Une relation commence à naître, l'histoire avance, elle pourrait peut être même changer et elle finira peut être par guérir certaines blessures..

**CHAPITRE 1**

Pour raconter leur histoire autant commencé par le début. Un bar, nommé la pie blanche, sur un île de North blue non loin de Reverse Montain, le fameux passage qui menait à grand line. Passage indispensable pour se rendre jusqu'au One piece le trésor convoité par tout les pirates.

Il faisait excessivement froid sur l'île de Kasasagi. Le temps n'étant pas clément bon nombre de personnes s'étaient retrouvé dans l'un des seul bar de l'île. Sûrement attiré par le bon feu de cheminer qui diffusait en continue une chaleur des plus agréable ou le vin chaud servit. Agréable et dans un style ancien, le bar était l'un des plus connus de la région. C'est là que se rendait d'un pas assez pressé une jeune femme vêtu d'un pull trop grand pour elle, d'un short et d'une paire de botte lui arrivant au-dessus du genoux et pour seul manteau un épais kimono posé sur ses fines épaules. Un sac épais, où on pouvait apercevoir des cartes de navigation. Elle attirait tout les regard par son étrangeté, il faut dire que les températures étaient des plus négatives ici. Tout le monde était vêtue de vêtements chaud et surtout emmitouflés de la tête au pied. « Touriste » pensèrent la plupart des personnes la croisant.

Frigorifier, jusqu'à l'os, mais essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, car après tout elle pouvait s'en qu'à elle même, elle franchit le seuil de La Pie Blanche. Elle s'installa au bar non loin du feu dans l'espoir de se réchauffer enfin. Elle se commanda le vin chaud qui lui avait donné l'eau à la bouche et soupira de bonheur. Elle se commanda un bon repas pour reprendre des forces et contempla les alentours d'un air absent. Son regard fut attirer automatiquement par une personne qu'elle catalogua comme pirate. Elle nota amuser le bonnet nordique, qui donnait un air mignon à ce pirate sanguinaire. Un ricanement lui échappa alors qu'elle retournait à son repas.

Alors qu'elle s'amusait à observer son reflet dans le liquide que contenait son verre, elle fut interrompu par l'arriver fracassante d'une bande de bandits. Leur rire désagréable selon elle, l'énervèrent prodigieusement. Surtout quand leur odeur, toujours selon elle, pestilentielle se rapprocha de sa personne. Et encore ne parlons pas de leurs haleines. Elle soupira désespéré quand leur chef s'installa à ses côtés. Son rire gras résonnant à ses oreilles. Les personnes présentent dans la salle s'étaient tue.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu, ma belle ?

_ Va savoir.

_ Alors ?

_ J't'en pose des questions, moi ?, **_s'énerva-t-elle_**. Dégage tu pollues mon air.

Une veine dû à la colère apparut sur l'immonde visage du bandit. La jeune femme laissa échapper un énième soupir d'ennui, maudissant son interlocuteur.

_ De quel droit me parles-tu comme ça, garce.

_ Je parle comme bon me semble.

_ Tu vas voir, tu vas regretter tes paroles.

_ Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux tenir, du con.

Le poing du bandit se dirigea droit sur elle. Elle s'écarta légèrement esquivant, ainsi. Les six hommes qui accompagnaient le-dit « du con », se mirent en position de combat. Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas échapper au combat, elle sortit une de ses armes favorite, un poignard, refusant d'utiliser son fruit du démon. Six coups, six hommes à terre. Le chef des bandits se retrouva seul.

_ Qu'est-ce que ?

Seul le ricanement de la jeune femme lui répondit. Elle allait se jeter sur lui, mais fut couper par l'attaque du pirate repéré plus tôt, qui la devança mettant K.O l'ennemi. Elle tiqua énervé qu'on lui prenne son ennemi sous le nez. Elle bailla et reprit son repas là où elle l'avait laissé. Il faut dire que voyager lui avait donné très faim. Elle avait fait passer ses économies dans le kimono qu'elle avait actuellement sur les épaules. Elle avait complètement craqué dessus. Bon, au moins il était d'une qualité supérieur, il résisterait bien à grand line. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle acheva enfin son repas qui était vraiment délicieux, d'ailleurs.

_ Voici, l'addition, mademoiselle., _**lui sourit le barman**_.

Manquant de s'étouffer à la vue de la note, elle fit des aller-retour entre la facture et le barman pendant trois bonne minute. Avant d'aviser le corps de son ennemi.

_ Est-ce qu'il avait une prime, lui-là ?, _**demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir**_.

_ Oui.

_ Génial, vous aurez cas le livrer à la marine., _**sourit-elle**_. Au revoir et adieux, l'escroc.

Se fut au tour du barman de tiquer face au surnom donné par sa cliente. Cliente qui s'était d'ailleurs fait la malle entre temps. La femme au kimono s'installa sur le ponton un air dépité coller au visage. En effet son voilier avec lequel, elle avait traverser North blue jusqu'ici était en très piteux état. Elle jugea d'un mauvais œil la légère fissure qui laissait passer l'eau. Si, elle s'en servait encore pour rejoindre l'île suivante. Elle allait finir en ripaille pour la poiscaille. Fruit du démon ou non. Elle était maudite. Elle ne savait que faire, sans argent, elle ne pouvait pas investir dans un nouveau voilier et puis un voilier ne serait pas assez solide pour traverser grand line et encore moins pour le nouveau monde. D'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas de quoi se prendre une barque.

Un air boudeur apparut sur son visage quand elle constata qu'elle allait devoir travailler. Elle bailla à nouveau, non, décidément elle n'avait pas envie de travailler. Trop chiant. Ne lui restait plus qu'à voler de pauvre innocent ou tomber miraculeusement sur des marines et leur voler leur bateau. La dernière option étant la meilleure en soit.

_ Un problème, miss.

Elle sursauta en pestant contre la personne qui l'avait interrompu dans sa réflexion. En se retournant elle reconnu le pirate qui se trouvait dans La pie blanche, celui qui lui avait piquer son adversaire. Maudit pirate.

_ En quoi ça te concerne., _**rétorqua-t-elle**_.

_ J'ai quelque chose à te proposer., _**fit-il**_.

_ Quoi donc ?, _**sa curiosité piquer au vif malgré elle**_.

_ Rejoint moi équipage.

_ Hein ?! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Tu n'as plus d'argent, ni de bateau...

_ Ça va, arrête d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai compris, Trafalgar.

_ Oh, tu sais qui je suis, miss ?

_ Le chirurgien de la mort, 82 million de berry., _**énuméra-t-elle**_. Comment ne pas te connaître.

_ Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir à qui j'ai à faire ?

_ Sayu. Seikatsu Sayu., _**se présenta-t-elle**_.

_ Enchanté, Miss.

Sayu regarda le chirurgien du coin de l'œil se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir et surtout pourquoi voulait-il d'elle dans son équipage. Ce type avait l'air carrément mystérieux. Il devait avoir un bateau et vu sa prime il devait être puissant.

_ J'ai besoin d'un navigateur, _**fit-il en désignant les cartes qui dépassaient de son sac de voyage.**_

_ Et si je refuse ?

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage du chirurgien de la mort. Sayu se dit qu'il portait vraiment bien son nom.

_ Je vais réfléchir.

_ Nous partons demain matin à la première heure., _**indiqua le brun**_.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de retourner à la contemplation de son voilier. Elle se leva finalement et partit se balader dans la ville, histoire de se réchauffer. Elle finit par retourner dans le bar, pour commencer à dessiner la carte de Kasasagi, histoire de pas perdre de temps. Et puis sa lui vidait l'esprit.

La proposition de Trafalgar la tentait beaucoup, il avait l'air très fort. Elle pourrait voyager en toute sécurité sur grand line. En même temps elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui donner des ordres et l'autre avait l'air d'un sadique. Elle verrait beaucoup d'île... Elle avait autant de raisons de la rejoindre que de raisons de partir loin de lui. Se dilemme lui prenait la tête.

Sa carte finit elle remarqua enfin que la nuit était tombée. Le noir d'encre avait remplacé le gris clair de la journée. Elle tressa ses cheveux tout en réfléchissant à ses options qui se résumaient à rejoindre les Heart Pirates ou à être dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Le choix semblait vite fait, mais elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à se décider.

La nuit portant conseille, elle prit une chambre et s'endormit sur le champs. Ce fut un rayon de soleil des plus désagréable qui la réveilla. C'est dans un grognement très peu féminin, soit dit en passant, qu'elle s'extirpa des couettes douillette et bien chaude. Elle s'habilla de la même manière que la veille, malgré le froid environnement.

Elle sortit par la fenêtre refusant de revoir l'escroc et partit vers le port. Elle repéra de suite un sous-marin d'un horrible jaune criard. Elle ricana face au mauvais goût avant de remarquer le jolly roger peint dessus. Les hommes n'avaient décidément aucun goût en matière de décoration ou au niveau des couleurs. Elle soupira, songeant que jamais Trafalgar ne l'autoriserait à repeindre le sous-marin.

_ À quoi songes-tu, miss ?

_ A repeindre ce sous-marin, mais je ne pense que le propriétaire soit d'accord., _**soupira-t-elle**_.

_ Non, en effet., _**répliqua Law**_.

Le brun était accoudé contre son navire un sourire aux lèvres. Son fidèle bonnet nordique vissé sur sa tête. Son nodashi à la main. Des cernes de trois jours sous les yeux.

_ Tu devrais dormir., _**sourit-elle**_. Capitaine., _**ajouta-t-elle**_.

_ Ainsi, tu te joins à nous.

_ Il faut croire que ma connerie n'a pas de limite.

Son désormais capitaine ricana, alors que Sayu sautait sur le pont du sous-marin. Observant tranquillement son nouvel environnement. Elle suivit son capitaine dans les entrailles du navire. Elle mémorisa le chemin prit.

_ Je vais te présenter au reste de l'équipage.

_ Très bien.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Ils finirent par arriver dans les partit commune où les heart pirates prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuné. Le silence se fit quand elle pénétra dans la pièce avec le brun.

_ Voici Sayu Seikatsu, notre nouvelle navigatrice., _**fit-il simplement**_.

_ Enchanté., _**les salua-t-elle**_.

Les commentaires sur sa personne allèrent bon train. Alors oui, elle était une femme, oui elle allait rejoindre leur équipage, ça paraissait logique qu'elle allait vivre dans le sous-marin, non elle n'était pas intéressé par eux, non les femmes sur des navires ne portaient pas malheur, superstition à trois balles. Voilà maintenant elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle n'était pas une bête de foire que diable. Elle serra les dents se calmant jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que les-dit Sachi et Pingouin avaient les yeux un peu trop bat. Ça leur valut une rencontre avec le mur. Autant éclaircir les choses dès le début. Elle ne loupa pas le sourire amuser de son désormais capitaine. Psychopathe.

_ Ban, tu lui montreras ses quartiers.

_ À vos ordres capitaine., _**sourit le dénommé Ban**_.

Ban était le plus âgé des hommes présent, la petite quarantaine, un sourire franc aux lèvres, sa tête dissimulée sous une casquette blanche et marron, de grande stature. Sayu l'apprécia de suite, ce qui était rare chez elle.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais la proposition du Capitaine.

_ Pourquoi ?, _**demanda-t-elle**_.

_ Il a mauvaise réputation.

_ Si, je me fiais qu'aux rumeurs, je serais parti vivre en ermite sur calm beth., _**s'esclaffa-t-elle**_.

Le sourire satisfait des membres, rassura la jeune femme. Derrière la porte, le jeune capitaine eu un sourire lui aussi. Ça nouvelle recrue était des plus intéressante. Il réajusta son bonnet et partit dans sa chambre, l'a où il pourrait lire son nouveau livre en paix.

_ Tu viens, je vais te montrer où tu logeras.

_ D'accord.

Sayu se redressa, remit son kimono et suivit Ban, dans le labyrinthe qu'était sa désormais maison. Un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda le chemin prit espérant mémoriser au plus vite les différents couloirs du sous-marin.

_ Tu t'y habitueras vite., _**ria Ban en remarquant le désarrois de la jeune femme face au nombre couloir**_.

_ J'espère., _**soupira-t-elle**_.

_ On est arrivé.

Le plus âgé ouvrit la porte d'une pièce assez petite, mais Sayu ne s'en focalisa pas, elle s'attendait à devoir partager un dortoir avec les autres membres ou quelque chose dans se genre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, un spacieux bureau ornait un coin de la chambre, elle pourrait travailler tranquillement sur ses cartes. L'autre partit présentait un lit deux places et une armoire.

_ Le capitaine t'as donné une chambre pour toi, puisque tu es une femme et que en ta qualité de navigatrice, il te faut du calme., _**lui apprit Ban**_.

_ Tant mieux. _**Fit-elle enjouée**_.

Le quarantenaire ricana, se disant que la suite allait être intéressante, tout comme le pensait juste avant Trafalgar.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Cela faisait une semaine que la jeune femme avait rejoint les Heart pirates, pour le moment elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde son choix. Elle but une gorgée bouillante du café qu'elle avait entre les mains en observant Sashi et Peinguin dans leur joute verbale matinal. Ban les regardait désespéré, un sourire en coin collé au visage.

_ Dit lui que c'est moi qui est raison, Sayu., s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps_**.**_

Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de leur conversation. Elle avala un peu de son liquide amère avant de les regarder.

_ Je n'en sais rien, demandez à Ban.

Le susnommé lui jeta un regard noir, lui non plus ne voulait pas être intégré à leur si peu passionnante conversation. Le quarantenaire haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, bien vite suivit de Sayu. Elle avait un travail à finir de toute manière. Elle devait reprendre la plupart des cartes faites par l'équipage avant son arrivé. Ce n'était pas du grand art s'était le cas de le dire. Elle s'installa à son bureau, attacha ses cheveux et se remit à la tâche.

Par chance la plupart des îles visité par les Heart avaient aussi été sur le chemin de la Seikatsu. Une chance. Ça lui prit une bonne partie de la matinée de tout finir. Après trois jours elle en avait enfin terminé. Elle posa délicatement les cartes sur l'étagère, qu'elle avait demandé à Ban et Wan de construire. Elle sourit, rangea son matériel et partit rejoindre les autres pour déjeuné.

Tout le monde était déjà à tabler et avait plus ou moins commencé leur repas. Elle prit place aux côtés de Ban et face à Wan qui l'accueillit d'un petit sourire.

_ Sayu, enfin, tiens je t'ai gardé une part., lui fit jovialement Joshua, le cuisinier de bord.

_ Merci.

Elle sourit et se mit à manger et discuter en compagnie de ses nakamas. Écoutant les blagues de uns, les souvenirs des autres. Le ton conviviale du repas, lui rappela de nombreux souvenirs et un petit sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenus. Ça lui faisait toujours cet effet de penser au passé. Elle s'effaça de la conversation, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention. Il en fut un à qui la scène n'échappa pas. Trafalgar. Il se demanda, ce que voulait dire l'expression de sa navigatrice. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, sachant très bien qu'à un moment ou un autre il serait.

La jeune femme finit rapidement son repas et sortit de table, rajustant son kimono, qui ne la quittait plus, sur ses épaules. Le regard du brun pesant sur elle.

_ Sayu., l_**'**_interpella le capitaine.

Elle se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte et se retourna vers son supérieur. Toutes conversations tues, le silence régnait.

_ Oui ?

_ J'aimerai savoir tes capacités en combat. Dans une heure, en salle d'entraînement.

_ Très bien.

Elle reprit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, un vague sourire aux lèvres, elle allait lui montrer ce qu'elle valait. Qu'elle n'était pas un poids mort.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, son poignard dans les mains. Elle le fixait, passant de temps à autre son doigt sur la lame. Elle caressa doucement le saphir incrusté dans la garde, avant de le ranger dans son fourreaux et de l'accrocher à sa cuisse. Elle répéta la même opération avec son pistolet. Elle remplit sa sacoche de munitions. La Seikatsu n'avait jamais réellement apprécier se battre se n'était pas son truc, mais dans un monde comme celui-ci, les personnes trop faibles, ne sachant pas se battre, était bien souvent des personnes morte.

Elle regarda l'heure et remarquant qu'il lui restait encore trente minutes, elle décida que s'échauffer un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle se leva et prit le chemin parfaitement mémorisé jusqu'à la salle où aurait lieu son combat face à, elle supposait, son capitaine. Un défi de taille. Elle aimait les défis. Elle n'était pas dupe non plus, il ne devait pas être le capitaine par hasard et vu sa réputation, si elle était son ennemis elle aurait du soucis à se faire.

Elle poussa la porte et entra, constatant avec plaisir qu'elle était vide de tout être vivant. Elle sortit son poignard et commença à faire quelques enchaînements pour réveiller ses muscles et se détendre un peu. Elle se défoula quelques minutes contre un vieux punching-ball qui se trouvait là, avant de s'asseoir à même le sol dans le but de faire un peu de méditation. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle était trop tendu pour le moment.

Des pas résonnant dans les couloirs la sortirent de cet instant paisible. Elle se redressa alors que la porte grinçante annonçait l'entré d'une personne. En voyant les autres membres de l'équipage arrivé elle comprit qu'elle allait avoir des spectateurs lors de son combat.

_ Nous allons combattre à l'extérieur., fit-il simplement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et emboîta, à l'instar des autres, le pas de son capitaine. Elle pinça les lèvres comprenant que Trafalgar souhaitait combattre dehors, car son fruit du démon serait inefficace dans un lieu aussi étroit que la salle d'entraînement. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment contrer ce pouvoir. Elle n'en connaissait pas suffisamment pour cela.

Elle se mit face au brun prête au combat. Elle allait perdre, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire non plus. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre. Elle sortit son poignard, alors que son adversaire d'un jour dégainait son nodashi. Une très belle lame, songea-t-elle avant de se reprendre se concentrant sur son objectif.

Ban, arbitre du jour, donna le coup d'envois. Un plie sérieux apparut sur le front de la jeune femme, à l'inverse son capitaine semblait complètement détendu, sur de lui. La jeune femme souffla un bon coup avant de s'élancer sur son capitaine. Ce-dernier, la laissa approcher et para simplement le coup. Sayu s'éloigna, ce coup était juste à titre instructif. Elle avait juste voulut tester sa puissance. Et puissant il l'était. Elle continua de l'attaquer de tout les côtés. Veillant à avoir un rythme le plus irrégulier possible pour ne pas qu'il puisse comprendre d'où allait venir l'attaque. Utilisant l'incision à tout va pour réussir ses enchaînements.

Son capitaine ayant très vite comprit son manège, finit par utiliser son pouvoir. Pour le plus grand désespoir de la Seikatsu qui avait espéré qu'il attende encore un peu.

_ Room.

La sphère bleu engloba le submersible. Il trancha dans le vide avec sa lame. La jeune femme esquiva. Elle ne dû d'avoir encore ses membres à leur place qu'à son haki de perception. Bien qu'il ne soit pas toujours des plus fiable, elle pouvait compter sur cette faculté dans certain moment critique.

Le brun arqua un sourcil étonner qu'elle est esquivé. Personne n'avait réussit à contrer son fruit du démon à part peut-être un ou deux contre-amiraux et encore, ils y avaient laissé une main. Fronçant les sourcils, il attaqua de nouveau. Sayu esquiva à nouveau, le souffle court. Profitant le l'élan que lui avait procurer sa dernière esquive elle attaqua son capitaine le plus vite espérant qu'il n'est pas le temps de réagir. En vain. Il para aisément à nouveau.

Elle serra les dents. Elle détestait quand les combat traînait en longueur, son endurance ayant des limites. Elle fila en courant sur son capitaine poignard à la main s'approchant au plus près de lui commençant à lever son arme pour parer, le brun fut surprit de la voir freiner et envoyer sa jambe en avant. Law se prit l'attaque dans les côtes. Ce qui ne lui fit pas du bien. La jeune femme s'éloigna directement après son attaque. C'était le jeu du chat et la souris.

_ Room.

L'attaque surprit la jeune femme qui s'était élancée vers son capitaine. Law eut un sourire sadique persuadé d'avoir Sayu sur cet attaque. Néanmoins, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sa navigatrice se briser au contact de kikoku. Il observa le sol jonché de débris de verre, interloqué.

_ Capitaine !, hurlèrent les membres de son équipage d'une même voix. T'as tué Sayu. Crièrent-ils.

_ Taisez-vous.

L'ordre de Trafalgar passa inaperçue, ses hommes faisaient trop de bruit pour pouvoir l'entendre. Il soupira les laissant crier. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il l'entourait. Il avait bien comprit que la jeune femme avait un fruit du démon et s'était bien gardée de lui en parler. Il n'appréciait guère se manque de confiance. Elle aurait dû lui en parler. Le brun s'énervait rarement, mais voir qu'un membre de son équipage n'avait pas assez confiance en lui au point de na pas lui révélé se genre d'information, lui déplaisait. Si des ennemis auraient attaquer la jeune femme et l'avaient poussée dans l'eau, ou mit du granit marin, il ne se serait pas inquiété outre mesure puisqu'elle n'était pas censé avoir de akuma no mi.

_ Room.

Une grande sphère bleu se créa sur le pont du submersible jaune, ramenant le silence. Tous attendait de voir ce qu'allait faire le capitaine, alors que la Seikatsu demeurait invisible.

_ Shambles.

Un autre son de verre qui se brise et Sayu apparut démembrer et flottant dans les airs, l'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage. Elle avait beau essayer de se débattre rien n'y faisait, elle était coincée.

_ Vainqueur, notre capitaine., _**d**_éclara Ban un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme retrouva son corps en un seul morceau quand Trafalgar se décida enfin à annulé sa technique. La navigatrice avait un regard boudeur. La brun n'était même pas essoufflé, alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait trop bougé, tandis que l'autre ne s'était pas déplacé une seule fois. En plus elle avait dû utiliser se maudit pouvoir que lui conférait son fruit du démon. Étant très peu habituée à l'utiliser elle se fatiguait très vite.

_ Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ?, demanda-t-il.

Sursautant Sayu regarda son capitaine légèrement perdu. Ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir. Elle exprima son interrogation sous le regard dur du brun.

_ Ton fruit du démon., _**l**_a renseigna-t-il finalement.

_ Je ne m'en sert quasiment jamais., fit-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas une excuse. Qu'aurais-tu fais si des ennemis aurait utiliser du Kairōseki sur toi ?, la questionna le brun. N'étant pas au courant que tu as un fruit du démon, aucun de nous ne serait venu t'aider.

Elle plissa les yeux et étudia la question de son interlocuteur. Oui, peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur. Elle se fichait complètement qu'on sache qu'elle est un fruit du démon ou non, alors oui, elle aurait dû renseigner le chirurgien sur ce fait. Allait-il prendre cela comme un manque de confiance ou passerait-il l'éponge sans rien dire ?

_ Kagami kagami no mi.

_ Comment ?

_ Mon fruit du démon, c'est le Kagami kagami no mi.

_ Le fruit du miroir.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de fixer le sol. Reprenant doucement son souffle. Le capitaine partit simplement. Il était énervé, elle le sentait bien. Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle ne recommencerai pas.

* * *

_Bonjour ~ _

_Voici le second chapitre ! Les chapitres seront poster tout les samedi ou un samedi sur deux. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ~ _

_ Pour ceux qui trouve que Sayu ferait un peu Mary-sur, je tiens à précisez que Law ne se donnait pas à fond lors de ce combat, contrairement à Sayu._


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3.

Quasiment deux semaines s'étaient écoulé depuis le combat. Sayu sentait que le brun était encore énervé contre elle, ça froideur en témoignait. Ça avait tendance à la mettre mal-à-l'aise. Ban lui avait assuré que ça passerait au brun. Elle avait un doute. Il lui avait posé toutes les questions possible et imaginable sur son fruit du démon. Elle avait répondu aussi sincèrement que possible. Pour elle son fruit du démon était juste un truc chiant, qui la pénalisait plus qu'autre chose. C'est le fruit du miroir avait baissé son endurance et sa force. L'avait affaiblit à bien des niveaux. Elle avait dû s'entraîner, beaucoup, pour récupérer un peu de force physique et surtout de l'endurance. Elle avait dû réapprendre certaine chose qu'elle avait acquit des années avant. Elle serait prête à payer quiconque l'en débarrasserait. Qui à dit qu'un fruit du démon s'était cool ? Un imbécile sûrement.

Ajustant son kimono sur ses épaules, ses bottes claquant contre le chemin pavés, elle avançait d'un pas dansant. Enfin, une île. C'est tout ce que son cerveau avait assimilé depuis quatre heures. L'argent donné par Trafalgar en poche, elle cherchait désespérément un magasin qui vendait des outils de navigations. Ils allaient bientôt entrer sur grand line, ils leurs fallaient un log pose. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille, agacée de voir que ces crétins seraient partit sur grand line sans log pose. Ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux qu'elle est accepté de rejoindre l'équipage. Ils seraient mort ces idiots.

Après avoir tourner en rond pendant une vingtaine de minutes, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Le magasin était de petite taille coincé entre deux autre bâtiments, complètement délabré. Les lettres de l'enseigne étaient pour la plus part tomber, la peinture verdâtre était effritée.

Sayu poussa la porte grinçante de l'échoppe et pénétra dans les lieux. Elle commença à fouiner un peu partout à la recherche d'un log pose. Elle le trouva sous un monticule de poussière. Elle en repéra un deuxième, qu'elle décida de prendre aussi, pour le donner à un autre membre de l'équipage «au cas où». Elle éternua, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour payer l'objet. La boutique était tenue par un vieil homme ridé, marquer par le temps. Une cicatrice barrait sa lèvre. Des long cheveux blanc grisés cachait un de ses yeux. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, en marmonnant. L'air absent.

_ Je vous dois combien pour le log pose ?  
_ Fil du Destin...  
_ Pardon ? Je veux juste savoir combien je vous dois ?  
_ Mort...  
_ Monsieur ?  
_ Sacrifice...  
_ Monsieur ?  
_ 1000 berry., répondit-il en revenant finalement à lui.

La jeune femme posa l'argent sur le comptoir. L'homme était étrange. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise et il lui faisait peur, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

_ Garder la monnaie.

La jeune femme prit son log pose et commença à s'en aller, mais l'ancêtre la retint par le poignet. Elle sursauta et essaya de se dégager. La poigne de l'homme était puissante. La panique gagna la jeune femme.

_ N'oublie pas. Ton destin est scellé. N'oublie pas.

Le vieux desserra son emprise avant de lâcher totalement le poignet de Sayu. Elle sortit précipitamment. Gardant son poignet contre elle. La Seikatsu retourna au sous-marin d'un pas rapide. Elle se calma qu'une fois en sécurité sur le navire. Elle regarda son poignet, ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur en voyant la marque bleu-violet qui s'étendait sur son poignet. Cet homme était vraiment étrange. Comment... Comment pouvait-il savoir son destin ? Sa mort ? Le destin n'est pas prédéfinis. Selon elle du moins. Elle secoua la tête, l'ancêtre était fou. Elle n'avait aucune autre explication. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, elle avait besoin d'un peu de sake pour se remettre les idées en place. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Arrivé à la dite cuisine, elle tomba sur Joshua, leur cuisinier, qui rangeait les denrées achetées sur l'île. Il y avait aussi Ban, qui sirotait une bouteille de sake, assis sur la table, perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme entra et posa les logs sur la table de bois avant de prendre elle aussi une bouteille. Ban, qui avait observé son entré du coin de l'œil fronça les sourcils. L'air paniqué de la jeune femme et le fait qu'elle tenait son poignet contre elle, l'inquiétait. Il la regarda alors qu'elle vidait d'une traite sa bouteille.

Joshua qui passait justement devant sa nakama, ne loupa le bleu qui s'étendait sur le poignet de la navigatrice. D'après sa couleur, il jugea qu'il était ressent. Il s'empara du poignet de la jeune femme.

_ Qui est-ce qui t'as fais ça ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux.  
_ C'est rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Josh., sourit-elle.  
_ Quelqu'un t'as attaqué sur l'île ?, questionna Ban qui s'était approché.  
_ On ne m'as pas attaqué. C'est..., elle s'arrêta hésitante.  
_ Vas-y., ordonna le quarantenaire.  
_ Le vieil homme ou j'ai acheté les logs. Il m'a retenu par le poignet, pour me dire quelque chose. Il était vraiment flippant., avoua-t-elle_**.**_  
_ Que t'a-t-il dit ?, fit Joshua.  
_ Que j'allais mourir., souffla-t-elle.  
_ Quoi ?!, s'exclamèrent-ils d'un même voix.

Elle haussa les épaules et baissa la tête. Bien qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas tenir compte des délires de l'ancêtre, ça l'inquiétait. Il était rare de croiser des gens dans la rue qui vous annonce votre mort, comme-ci il s'agissait de la météo.

_ Tu te souviens où s'était ?  
_ Oui, pourquoi ?  
_ Nous y allons. Tu viens avec nous Joshua ?, interrogea Ban.  
_ Oui.

La jeune femme protesta, mais ce fit tout de même entraîner par les deux hommes. Elle finit par se résigner, après maintes protestation, à les guider. Ils ne leur fallurent pas plus de quinze minutes pour arriver à l'endroit ou se situait le bâtiment.

_ Tu es sur que s'était ici, Sayu ?  
_ Certaine., confirma-t-elle perdu. Ça a disparut., constata-t-elle sidéré.  
_ Comment veux-tu que ça est disparut ?  
_ Ce que j'en sais moi., finit-elle par crier. Je te dis que s'était ici.

Elle tourna le dos, à l'endroit où aurait dû se tenir ce stupide bâtiment. Elle passa une main lasse devant son visage. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle n'était pas folle.

_ Je te crois., déclara Ban un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Elle le regarda interrogative. Il n'avait aucune raison de la croire.

_ Certaine chose son inexplicable., fit-il simplement. Rentrons.

Ils prirent le chemin du retour silencieusement. Les trois amis étant autant perdu les uns que les autres dans leur pensées. La jeune femme n'arrivant pas à penser à autre chose que la prédiction de l'ancêtre. Ils finirent par arriver au sous-marin, où leur capitaine les attendait de pied ferme. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et étaient en retard.

_ Nous avons faillit partir sans vous., leur cria Shachi_**.**_  
_ C'est de ma faute., répondit Sayu d'un air absent_**.**_

Law fronça les sourcils à la vue de sa navigatrice. Son regard se porta ensuite sur ses deux hommes qui semblaient tout aussi perdu que la demoiselle. Alors que les trois retardataire grimpaient à bord, les autres préparaient le submersible pour la plongée.

L'équipage se réfugia à l'intérieur, alors que leur navire s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Tous vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Sayu se rendit dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau, là, elle entreprit de faire la carte de l'île qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ça, lui permit de se vider l'esprit. Elle devait oublier les paroles de l'ancêtre. Toutes personnes vivant dans la craintes de la mort, passera sa vie à regretter.

La cloche signalant que le dîné était servit retentit. La jeune femme se releva, s'étira et rajusta son kimono en prenant soin de dissimuler le bleu sur son poignet avant de gagner la cuisine. Les autres arrivèrent au compte-goutte, ce fut qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils purent passer à table. Ils profitèrent de l'instant pour faire un compte rendu de leur journée à leur capitaine. Sayu mentionna l'acquisition du log pose et du matériel nécessaire à la navigation sur grand line. Elle omit de faire référence à l'ancêtre. À quoi bon ?

Le repas se déroula sur une note joyeuse, les uns charriant les autres. Shashi et Peinguin engueulant Bepo à tout vas parce que ce dernier ne faisait que de s'excuser. Deux autres membres parlant d'une femme selon eux magnifique aperçut sur la place centrale.

_ Je vous trouve bien silencieux aujourd'hui.

Le commentaire du capitaine fit sursauter Ban, Joshua et Sayu qui réfléchissaient encore à leur aventure de l'après-midi.

_ La journée a été longue., fit simplement Ban.

Le capitaine plissa les yeux gardant sa réplique pour lui. Il savait ces trois là, beaucoup plus causant. Il les laissa tranquille. Si, il s'était passé quelque chose ils le lui auraient dit, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Passe moi le sel, s'il te plaît, Sayu.

La jeune femme s'exécuta par automatisme, Shashi lui demandant la même chose tout les jours. Elle en oublia de cacher la marque. Ce qui bien évidemment n'échappa à personne. À peine avait-elle donner le sel à son nakama que Trafalgar se saisissait de son poignet.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ?  
_ Une simple chute., lui sourit-elle.  
_ Une simple chute ?  
_ C'est cela., acquiesça-t-elle.  
_ Me prends-tu pour un idiot ?, la questionna-t-il. Oublies-tu que je suis médecin et que je sais très bien que tu n'as pas pu te faire ça en chutant.

Ça aurait été trop beau fut la seule pensée de la Seikatsu. Il est trop intelligent ce type fut la suivante. Elle soupira. Tentons la vérité.

_ Le type qui tenait le magasin d'outils de navigations était complètement allumer. D'ailleurs ça t'aurait fait un excellent patient.

Elle se retint d'ajouter quoique ce soit voyant que Law appréciait moyennement qu'elle se foute, même de manière détourner, de sa gueule.

_ Il lui a prédit qu'elle allait mourir., leur apprit finalement Ban_**.**_  
_ Ban !, s'écria-t-elle.  
_ Quelqu'un te menace et tu n'en parles pas ?  
_ L'ancêtre ne m'a pas menacer et puis de toute manière il avait disparut quand on y est retourner., s'énerva-t-elle.  
_ Disparut ?  
_ Disparut. Envoler. Même le magasin avait disparut. Il ne restait rien.

Il la regarda, analysant son comportement. Il finit par juger qu'elle ne mentait pas. Mais tout de même, une prédiction qui annoncerait la mort d'un membre de son équipage n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il existait des choses vraiment étrange dans le monde, mais est-ce que ce genre de prémonition pouvait s'avérer vrai ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

_ Pas la peine de s'en faire, les gars !, s'esclaffa-t-elle. C'est juste les conneries d'un vieux fou.

Elle se remit à manger. Elle avait réussit à se convaincre que ce n'était que des conneries, pas questions qu'elle ne pense qu'à ce qu'avait dit l'ancêtre à longueur de journée, la peur au ventre. Elle sourit à son équipage pour les rassurer.

À cet instant elle put aisément dire qu'elle appartenait à cet équipage. Qu'ils étaient sa famille, les personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage, elle était heureuse. Toutes ces personnes s'inquiétait pour elle sans aucune raison. Elle comptait pour eux. Elle n'aurait jamais crut que sur ces mers froides elle rencontrerait des gens si chaleureux.

* * *

J'avais dis que je posterais la semaine dernière ? Oups. Autant, vous prévenir je poste très irrégulièrement, il arrive que six mois passe sans un chapitre. Les personnes suivant mes autres fanfictions ont l'habitude. Je sais que ces très chiant, mais entre les cours, le manque d'inspiration et la flemme, bah... Sinon qu'avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez Sayu ? L'ancêtre ? La prédiction ? Une review ? **ELLA**.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis, que les Heart avaient quitté la dernière île. Enfin, reverse mountain était en vue. Le point d'accès à grand line. Tout l'équipage avait un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Le début de la grande aventure. Les mots de l'ancêtre avaient été oublié et tout le monde était passé à autre chose. Seul, leur arrivée dans grand line comptait. Ça ne serait pas simple, tout reposait sur Sayu et Ban. La demoiselle devait s'assurer qu'ils prennent le meilleure chemin, que les courant ne les emportent pas contre les murs et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Le quarantenaire, lui, devait exécuter les ordres de la navigatrice dans la seconde qui suivait. Étant celui qui avait le plus d'expérience dans le domaine, le contrôle et le pilotage du submersible, s'était à lui qu'était revenu la tâche de passer reverse mountain. Tout les mécaniciens se trouvait déjà dans la salle des machines près à parer à la moindre panne.

_ Nous sommes à quinze minutes., leur hurla Joshua qui avait été désigné à la vigie.

La Seikatsu se positionna à l'avant de leur navire aux côtés de son ami. Tout deux étaient près et chacun savaient que la moindre erreur et le voyage se terminait là.

_ Nous n'avons pas de chance, le chemin de North blue est le plus long. Elle sourit. Quoiqu'il se passe Ban et moi on mènera le navire sur grand line.

_ En un seul morceau si possible., crut bon d'ajouter Law.

_ Ça serait bien, en effet.

Ban commença à s'approcher de la minuscule entrée, alors que la jeune femme observait les courants, qu'elle apercevait.

_ On devrait échappé aux nombreuses tempêtes vu qu'on est sous l'eau. Ce qui est un bon point. Le plus gros problème sera de maintenir le sous-marin loin de la parois rocheuse et surtout quand on aura atteint le sommet il faudra être prudent les courants seront trois fois plus puissant. La descente devrait bien se passer.

Ban hocha la tête trop concentré pour répondre à la navigatrice. Trafalgar s'installa dans le fond de la cabine de pilotage afin de ne pas gêner ses deux subordonnés. L'un comme l'autre concentré sur leur tâche. Le brun leur faisait entièrement confiance, il savait qu'ils arriveraient de l'autre côté sans le moindre soucis.

_ C'est partit., annonça le quarantenaire. Le courant est puissant.

_ Il est concentré dans une petite zone, c'est pour ça. Ça va aller ?

_ Sans problème.

La montée dura quasiment une heure malgré la rapidité des courants, North blue était, en effet, très loin. Ban tendit tout ses muscles pour bloquer le gouvernail, qui avait tendance à s'emballer à cause de la force de l'eau.

_ Près Ban ?, demanda la châtain en repérant le lieux ou ils allaient devoir passer. C'est juste là.

_ Ça marche.

La manœuvre se déroula sans encombre, le sous-marin ne frôlant que très légèrement la parois rocheuse. La descente se fit de la même manière que la montée tranquillement, mais très fatigante pour les muscles de Ban.

_ Qu'est-ce que..., hoqueta Sayu après une dizaine de minutes_**.**_

Leur brun de capitaine regarda la châtain interrogateur.

_ Il y a un putain de mur., cria-t-elle paniquer. C'est pas possible, s'était mentionné nul part, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Merde, on va passer par où ?

_ Il n'y a pas une sorte de passage, juste là ?, demanda Law en désigna l'endroit.

_ Si. C'est très étroit..., pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Ban, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur.

_ Je sais.

C'est soulagé qu'ils passèrent à côté du mur. Bien que le côté gauche du sous-marin est frotter durement contre le dit mur. D'ailleurs, Shachi arriva en hurlant, il tenait absolument à savoir pourquoi il y avait eut un choc, commença à marmonner qu'il allait falloir faire des réparations sérieuse. Finalement, exaspéré Law, ordonna la remonté. Par chance ce n'était que superficiel.

_ Une baleine ?! Un putain de baleine ?, gueulèrent Sayu et Ban en cœur.

En effet, se tenait devant eux une gigantesque baleine. Trafalgar finit par réussir à ramener le calme sur son navire. Le quarantenaire se laissa tomber au sol, soulagé de ne pas avoir percuté le mastodonte.

Ayant remarquer une petite zone dégagée et un phare, les Hearts débarquèrent, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Le plus heureux de tous fut sans doute Bepo, qui n'en pouvait plus.

_ Ça m'a l'air habité.

En levant la tête, Sayu remarqua que oui ce n'était pas un lieux désert. Un vieil homme sortit du phare et se dirigea vers eux. Tous l'observèrent et finit par constater qu'il avait l'air plus inoffensif qu'autre chose.

_ Bonjour. Je m'appelle Crocus, je m'occupe de garder le Phare du Cap des jumeaux, j'ai 71 ans, mon signe astrologique est Gémeaux et mon groupe sanguin est AB., _**d**_éballa-t-il.

Débile de première classe fut la seule pensée de la jeune femme. Ce type était réellement pas nette.

_ Oh et la baleine, c'est Laboon., ajouta-t-il.

_ Cette baleine est à vous ? Pourquoi vous la laisser devant le passage ? On faillit se planter de votre faute !, cria presque la jeune femme.

_ Calme-toi, Sayu., ordonna Law.

_ Désolé., fit Bepo.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?!, hurlèrent Peinguin et Shachi.

Une énième dispute débuta. Sayu abandonna et s'installa dans un coin épuisée. Joshua finit par la rejoindre avec de quoi manger. Law s'installa avec Crocus, qui d'après ce qu'elle avait compris était un médecin. Ils allaient avoir matière à discuter.

_ M'ennuie...

_ Comme tout le monde, Peinguin., grogna Joshua.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'ils partirent. Le capitaine ayant visiblement eut matière à parler. L'équipage s'était réunit sur le pont.

_ Vous vous allez où capitaine ?, questionna la navigatrice.

_ À gauche., _**f**_it-il simplement.

Gauche comme le côté du cœur, un sourire apparut sur le visage des membres de l'équipage. L'aventure commençait vraiment maintenant. Grand line leur tendait les bras. L'épisode avec le vieil homme complètement oublié. Alors qu'ils étaient encore tous sur le pont, la pluie tomba d'un coup. C'est trempé jusqu'au os, qu'ils retournèrent à l'intérieur.

_ Climat imprévisible., éluda la Seikatsu.

La jeune femme jura en sentant son kimono tremper et surtout qu'il avait tripler de poids. Ça allait prendre du temps à sécher. Jurant et pestant elle gagna sa chambre, sous les rires des membres de l'équipage. Elle se changea rapidement et étendit le kimono. Avant de s'effondrer sur son bureau pour noter les informations récoltées sur reverse mountain et le cap des jumeaux.

Elle s'affaira durant près de deux heures avant que Shachi vienne la chercher pour voir l'itinéraire qu'ils devaient emprunter. La jeune femme suivit son ami, dans la cuisine qui leur servait aussi de salle de réunion. Maintenant, qu'ils étaient sur grand line, ils n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur, la mer était imprévisible et ne leur ferait sûrement aucun cadeau.

_ Bien. Tout le monde est là ?

Les Heart hochèrent la tête positivement.

_ Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Nous sommes sur grand line, aucune erreur ne sera tolérée, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'échouer alors que nous sommes enfin sur grand line.

L'équipage acquiesça.

_ Nous allons commencer par nous forger une réputation sur cette mer. Que nos ennemis sachent à qui, ils ont à faire.

Tout le monde approuva.

_ Des questions ?

_ Oui, moi., répondit Sayu.

_ Vas-y.

Le silence regagna la pièce.

_ Serait-il possible que sur la prochaine île, nous recrutons une personne ayant des bases en navigation ou du moins serait près à apprendre.

Ses amis la dévisagea. Ne comprenant pas. La jeune femme, elle était inquiète pour ses amis. Et ceux depuis que l'ancêtre lui avait fait cette stupide prédiction. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit et en était arriver à la conclusion que si, il lui arrivait quelque chose, son équipage se retrouverait sans guide sur ces mers dangereuses. Elle en était arriver à la conclusion, qu'il fallait un autre navigateur, qui pourrait la remplacer au pied lever.

_ On sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver..., se justifia-t-elle.

Elle remarqua Law pesant la pour et le contre. La Seikatsu savait qu'il pencherait en sa faveur, la sécurité du groupe avant tout et qu'elle avait donc raison. Les autres semblaient indigné qu'elle pense à avoir une sorte de remplaçant même au cas où.

_ Ça me semble être une requête raisonnable. Sur la prochaine île tu partiras avec Ban et Joshua et tu choisiras la personne qui te conviendras., ordonna le brun. Je suppose que tu es la plus qualifié parmi nous pour choisir quelqu'un qui sera nous guider sur cette mer., ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard étonner, sur le fait qu'il la laisse recruter la personne.

_ Ça marche., répondit-elle.

_ Ban, tu vérifieras que la personne est digne de confiance.

_ À tes ordres cap'taine.

Le brun quitta la pièce mettant ainsi un terme à la réunion.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas l'intention de crever demain. Mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Elle quitta à son tour la pièce, tout en attrapant une bouteille de sake et un croissant. Elle regagna sa chambre et se mit à observer la mer par le hublot. L'aventure commençait.

* * *

Bonjour, le chapitre 4 rien que pour vous ! Dernier chapitre avant le mois de Juillet. Le chapitre 5 n'étant toujours pas commencé . | Les Hearts débarquent sur Grand Line. REVIEW PLEASE ? **ELLA**.


	5. Chapitre 5

**On est souvent déçu lorsqu'on découvre la place que l'on occupe réellement dans la vie des gens qu'on aime**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Son kimono visé sur ses épaules comme à son habitude, Sayu traversait la ville en râlant contre tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait fait deux fois le tours de la ville, sous un soleil de plomb, à la recherche d'une boutique de navigation pour acheter du papier pour dessiner ses cartes. Lasse de ne rien trouver, elle avait finit par s'arrêter dans un bar pour demander ou se trouvait le lieux qu'elle cherchait. On lui avait indiquer, qu'il n'y avait pas de boutique de ce genre ici, mais qu'une vieille femme et ses deux petit-enfants, faisaient ou créaient du papiers comme elle voulait. Peu lui importait tant qu'elle en avait.

La vieille femme avait eut l'idée lumineuse de s'installer dans les hauteurs. Sayu entreprit l'ascension de la montagne après avoir traversé la ville pour la troisième fois. C'est pour dire à qu'elle point elle en était ravie.

Pestant contre tout et rien, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était éloignée du chemin principal et qu'au lieux de se diriger vers le sommet de la montagne, elle s'était égarée dans les profondeurs de la forêt. C'est quand, des branchages se prirent dans son kimono qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Soit, après au moins dix minutes. Elle blanchit, ne sachant pas comment faire pour retourner sur le bon chemin. Elle tourna sur elle-même, avant de grimacer sous sa bêtise, maintenant elle ne savait même plus de quel côté elle venait.

_ Y a quelqu'un ?, demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

Avec un peu de chance, les personnes qu'elle cherchait n'étaient pas très loin. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de faire appel à son haki d'observation, bien qu'il soit peu développé, ça pourrait lui donner une idée de la direction à prendre.

Elle partit sur la gauche ayant sentit une aura. Elle accéléra le pas persuadée d'avoir retrouvé son chemin. Elle ralentit considérablement quant, elle se rendit compte que l'aura en question était plus menaçante qu'autre chose. Alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, des pleurs l'alertèrent et des bruits de combats se firent entendre. Elle grimpa à un arbre et se déplaça de branches en branches, jusqu'à la sources. _Prudence est mère de sûreté_. Ainsi, dissimulée dans les hauteurs, elle pu juger la scène. Une sorte d'animal sauvage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, du moins de cette couleur, attaquait une personne dont l'âge devait se situer entre seize et dix-neuf ans. L'espèce de félin d'un bleu canard aux rayures jaune et rouge, qui ressemblait étrangement à un tigre géant se jeta sur sa victime.

Un bruit de miroir qui se brise retentit dans le silence de la forêt.

_ Mirāshīrudo. (Miroir bouclier).

La jeune femme souffla de soulagement en voyant que l'autre allaient bien. Elle venait d'utiliser le pouvoir de son fruit du démon pour les protéger. Alors qu'elle avait une sainte horreur de celui-ci. Elle sauta à terre et se mit devant celui qu'elle souhaitait protéger. Poignard en main elle fit face à la bête, qui la dominait en hauteur et probablement en force.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'truc ?

_ C'est le Burūmonsutā., murmura le garçon.

_ Bon, je vais m'en charger. Il fera moins le malin, une fois en pièce !

_ Non ! Non, ne faites surtout pas ça !, cria le garçon paniqué. Il s'agit d'un dieu, personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à lui, sous peine d'une mort immédiate., ajouta-t-il devant l'air perdu de son interlocutrice.

Sayu grimaça en regardant la bête combattre le reste de son bouclier. Un dieu ? Le garçon soutenait son regard la défiant pour ne pas qu'elle s'attaque à la bête. L'idiot semblait résigné à finir en repas, ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas. Si, il tenait tant que ça à ce qu'elle n'y touche pas, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle jaugea très vite ses capacités et celle de ce dieu bête.

_ Mirāpurizun. (Prison de miroir).

_ Mais qu'as-tu fait ?, s'horrifia le garçons en voyant la bête se recouvrir d'un liquide gris.

_ T'occupes et court.

Elle attrapa le bras du gamin et le traîna à sa suite. La Seikatsu ne savait pas qu'elle direction prendre, aussi se dirigeait-elle à l'opposer de la bête. Le garçons voyant qu'elle ne prenait pas la bonne direction, finit par la guider. Ils sortirent de la forêt profonde au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Pour le grand soulagement de Sayu. Devant eux se tenait une jeune fille qui ressemblait au garçons qu'elle venait de sauver. Sûrement sa sœur. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et scandait une prière à toute allure.

_ Mine !, s'exclama-t-il en serrant la fille dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui... Mais le Burūmonsutā ?

_ On s'est enfuit., fit-il en incluant Sayu d'un geste de bras.

_ En faite, je suis Sayu, se présenta-t-elle.

_ Moi, c'est Mine., fit timidement la fille. Et lui, c'est mon frère, Teruaki.

_ Enchanté ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez en forêt ?

_ Et toi, alors ?, répliqua Teruaki.

_ Je me suis légèrement égarée en chemin., grimaça la jeune femme.

_ A ce stade de la forêt ce n'est plus légèrement., se moqua-t-il en assistant sur le légèrement. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai jamais vu.

_ De quoi, je me mêle, le môme !

Ils se défièrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune se détourne. Il eut droit au sourire moqueur de son adversaire.

_ Tu cherches notre grand-mère, pas vrai ?, demanda Mine.

_ Votre Grand-mère ?

_ Tu es une pirate, non ? Tu veux du papier pour les cartes., dit-elle en désignant le sac de Sayu du quel dépassait des cartes de navigation.

_ Exact !

_ On va te montrer le chemin pour ne pas que tu te perdes., ricana Teruaki.

Sayu se retint de justesse de lui faire goûter à son poing droit. Elle se contenta de suivre Mine en tuant le frère de cette dernière du regard. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à destination. La Seikatsu soupira, elle avait dépassé le temps donner par Law d'au moins deux heures. Elle n'avait pas le papier. Il allait la tuer. Elle en avait au moins pour une autre heure à faire le chemin du retour. Il allait la mettre de corvées en guise de punition et elle haïssait ça.

_ Sayu !

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix Joshua et en levant la tête, elle le remarqua aux côtés de Ban, devant la maison de la vieille. Son sourire se crispa. Elle était fichue. Pour couronner le tout, ces deux idiots allaient se foutre d'elle.

_ Tu étais passée où ? On est parti une heure après toi et on est arrivé avant.

_ Cette idiote, c'était perdu., ria Teruaki.

Il ne vit pas le poing de Sayu arriver et se le prit à l'arrière du crâne. L'assommant sur le coup.

_ Sans, l'idiote, comme tu dis, tu serais en train de te faire digérer par le machin bleu. Alors boucle-là. Sale morveux.

_ Tu fais dans le baby-sitting maintenant.

_ Haha très drôle, Josh.

_ T'es vraiment une pirate., questionna Teruaki.

_ Oui.

_ On dirait pas.

_ Je vais faire un meurtre...

Elle rejoignit ses compagnons en quelques pas, bien décidée à ignorer le môme, comme elle disait. Bien qu'il ne devait avoir que quatre ou cinq ans de moins qu'elle.

_ On s'est occupé de te commander le papier.

_ Merci Ban. C'est gentil.

Il hocha simplement la tête avant que Mine décide de les traîner dans la maison de sa grand-mère. La vieille était installer autour d'une table en bois, qui avait vécu plus d'une vie à en juger par son état. Un thé fumant était posé sur la table et d'un geste de la main la vieille les invita à prendre place. Sayu se plaça entre ses deux amis dans le but d'être le plus éloigné possible de l'irritant petit fils de son hôte.

_ Vous en avez mit du temps., reprocha la vieille à ses petit-enfants.

_ Désolé grand-mère, je suis tombé sur le Burūmonsutā., grogna Teruaki.

Les yeux de la vieille femme s'agrandir stupeur. Alors qu'elle regardait son petit-fils, elle récita une prière de protection, sous le regard triste du garçons.

_ Tu es maudit. Sort avant que ton sort, nous retombe dessus. Pauvre fou !, cria-t-elle. C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?, fit-elle en désignant Sayu. C'est vous qui l'avait aidé ? C'est de votre faute.

La navigatrice des Heart regardait la vieille ne sachant pas quoi faire, alors que ses deux compagnons étaient totalement perdu.

_ Partez ! Le châtiment du Burūmonsutā, sera terrible.

_ Mais grand-mère...

_ Sort.

Teruaki baissa la tête, rassembla quelques affaires et sortit. Il comprenait que sa grand-mère, ne veuille pas prendre de risque, la malédiction était fondée et vérifié. Il le savait. Il allait mourir. Tout ceux qui avait vu se monstre était mort. Il n'y échapperait pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir vive plus longtemps découvrir plus de chose, mais il devait se résigner. Il était maudit depuis longtemps déjà. Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter les hauteurs sous peine de se faire exécuter par la populace. À cause de lui sa grand-mère et sa sœur étaient venu s'installer dans la montagne, lieux le plus dangereux de l'île. Il avait encore déçu sa famille.

_ Teruaki ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux pirate ?

_ Tu t'y connais en navigation ?

_ Oui, mais ça m'étonnerai qu'une navigatrice pirate ait besoin de conseil.

Il reprit sa route, s'enfonçant dans la forêt pour attendre son sort. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il entendait encore sa sœur et sa grand-mère scander ces stupides prières de protection.

_ Je cherche un apprenti., déclara Sayu.

_ Je suis condamné, je vois pas en quoi, je pourrais t'aider !

_ Moi, aussi si j'ai tout compris... Figure-toi qu'on m'a prédit ma mort, il y a peu de temps, le plus drôle c'est que je suis encore en vie.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça à de drôle de se faire prédire sa mort.

_ Je te l'accorde. Mais vas-tu vraiment renoncer à ta vie, pour une soit disant malédiction ?

Le garçon ne répondit rien. Il ne souhaitait pas mourir.

_ Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il se dit.

_ Mais...

_ Et puis, il faudrait que ton gros matou sache nager pour te rattraper si tu viens avec nous., le coupa-t-elle.

Teruaki regarda la jeune femme qui l'avait sauvé et ses deux compagnons qui lui souriaient. Il ne saurait probablement jamais pourquoi, mais il décida de faire confiance à la navigatrice. Après tout qu'avait-il à perdre, qu'il n'est pas déjà perdu ?

_ Qu'en penses-tu, Teruaki ?

_ Appelle-moi, Aki.

La Seikatsu sourit. Elle avait enfin trouvé un apprenti.

_ Bon allons-y !, déclara une Sayu enjouée, prenant le chemin du village.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au village...

Elle s'arrêtant dans sa lancée, elle se retourna vers Aki, interrogative.

_ J'ai acquis les pouvoirs d'un fruit maudit. Les habitants mon chassés, du village avec interdiction de revenir sous peine de mourir. Je suis une malédiction ambulante... Je vais vous porter la poisse.

_ Tu sais moi aussi, j'ai les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon. Tout comme notre capitaine. Et ça nous a jamais porté la poisse plus qu'autre chose...

Elle sourit à leur nouveau mousse, avant de l'attraper par le bras et de la traîner à sa suite. Les regards haineux des habitants les accueillit quand ils traversèrent le village en compagnie de Aki. Aussi, se hâtèrent-ils de gagner le sous-marin.

_ Vous êtes en retard., fit la voix froide de Law.

_ Capitaine, voici Aki. Mon apprenti ! C'est de sa faute, si on est en retard. Il a eut la bonne idée de se faire courser par un machin bleu géant.

Sayu fit un grand sourire à Aki avant de filer dans les entrailles du sous-marin. Le laissant seul.

_ Tu t'habitueras vite, gamin. T'inquiètes pas., essaya de le réconforter Joshua avant de filer à son tour.

Ban se chargea des présentations avec le capitaine. Avant de guider Aki, vers la salle commune pour qu'il rencontre les autres. Les heart quittèrent l'île, leur sous-marin s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs.

* * *

Le chapitre 5 au bout de deux mois. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à vous faire attendre plus longtemps, mon records étant de plus de six mois, sur une autre de mes fanfictions. Bref, ce chapitre est pas terrible terrible, mais sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas travailler Je te protégerai... Du coup fallait que je me remette dedans. En faite : Burūmonsutā = Monstre Bleu. Google traduction est mon ami et j'ai pas d'imagination pour les noms de monstre. A bientôt, mina !

* * *

_Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, alors, je remercie toute les personnes qui reviewes, ainsi que celles qui follow et ajoute la fanfiction à leurs favorites ! Un grand merci à vous tous !  
_


	6. Chapitre 6

x

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

_ Un gamin ?

Sayu pinça les lèvres face à la voix froide de son capitaine. Il était énervé. Plus près de furieux, d'ailleurs. Il lui avait pourtant donné son accord pour recruter qui elle voulait. Elle avait réussit à échapper à cette confrontation pendant toute une journée, avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus.

_ Mais, il est prêt à apprendre et son village et sa famille allait le tuer., essaya de le défendre Sayu.

_ On est des pirates. On est pas là, pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

Elle se tue ne voyant pas quoi dire pour sa défense et celle de Teruaki. Ce-dernier, fixait le sol, peu désireux de se faire remarquer. Il trouvait le capitaine de Heart terrifiant et n'était plus aussi sur de vouloir les suivre. Peut-être, Trafalgar accepterait-il de le déposer sur l'île suivante ? Il l'espérait.

_ Il ne doit même pas savoir se battre. Il va être un poids plus qu'autre chose., rajouta le Chirurgien.

Le capitaine du sous-marin jaune était vraiment remonté contre les trois membres de son équipages, qui avaient choisis un gamin pour intégrer l'équipage, plus particulièrement contre Sayu. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire d'un môme inutile, incapable de se battre ?

_ Capitaine, commença Ban. Le mioche a un fruit du démon. Peut-être peut-il nous être utile...

_ Quel est-il ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Aki, qui semblait vouloir disparaître.

_ Le Konpasu Konpasu no mie., fit mollement Aki. Le fruit de la boussole...

Le visage de Sayu se décomposa tout comme celui de ses deux comparses, à savoir Ban et Joshua. Ils avaient fondé leurs derniers espoirs dans ce fruit du démon, pour que Law accepte le gamin. Au vu de l'air furieux du Trafalgar, ça avait eu l'effet inverse.

_ Au moins on perdra jamais le nord., ricana Sayu avant d'étouffer son rire dans une quinte de toux sous le regard furieux de son capitaine. Je veux dire, je suis sur que ça pourrait nous être utile...

Elle ne voyait pas trop comment, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien... Quoique ça pouvait être utile quand on était navigateur.

_ Peut-être que ce fruit peu, justement, faire perdre le nord à ses adversaires. Les désorientées, je veux dire., suggéra Ban.

La Seikatsu regarda son ami avec gratitude, il venait probablement de leurs sauver la vie. En effet, le regard de Law brillait d'une lueur d'intérêt.

_ Très bien. Sayu, Ban, Joshua vous êtes charger de son entraînement. Je veux des résultats et rapidement. Oh, et essayer de lui apprendre à se battre avec autre chose qu'un fruit du démon aussi. Ça pourrait être utile. J'espère pour vous qu'il vaut quelque chose, sinon on l'abandonne sur la première île qu'on croise.

Trafalgar quitta la pièce et la seule femme de l'équipage se permit un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi, Aki avait une chance de faire ses preuves.

_ Je suis désolé., murmura Aki.

_ Hm ? Pourquoi ?, questionna la Seikatsu.

_ J'aurais du vous prévenir pour mon fruit du démon. Il est totalement inutile.

_ Si, Ban a raison. Il est tous sauf inutile.

_ Il va falloir établir un programme d'entraînement..., fit Joshua pas enthousiasme le moins du monde. Je me serais bien passé d'être charger de lui, moi.

Les deux autres n'en pensaient pas moins, mais se gardèrent de le dire devant le concerné. Histoire de ne pas le démoraliser encore plus.

_ Tu m'aideras en cuisine., déclara Josh. Donnant donnant !

Le cuisinier s'éclipsa sur ces mots. Aki acquiesça.

_ Ne le prend pas pour toi. C'est un bon gars, mais il a déjà plein de chose à faire ici., le rassura Ban avant de partir à son tour.

Sayu se retrouva seule avec son apprenti. Elle s'étira avant de se lever d'un bon, tout en réajustant son kimono.

_ Bon, je dois calculer l'itinéraire et tout ce qui s'en suit. Ça te dit ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête positivement avant de suivre Sayu. Le sous-marin étant encore un labyrinthe pour lui. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la salle des commandes où, Sachi et Penguin discutaient en feuilletant des magazines, qu'ils dissimulèrent à l'arriver de la jeune femme.

_ Aki, par pitié, ne prends jamais modèle sur eux ! Sinon, je te jetterai moi-même par-dessus bord.

_ Ça, ça risque pas., ricana le plus jeune. Je suis pas assez débile pour ça.

Vexés les deux autres jetèrent un regard noir aux deux arrivant. La Seikatsu s'affala sur son tabouret et se mit à travailler tout en expliquant ce qu'elle faisait à son apprenti. Trois heures passèrent. La cloche sonnant le déjeuné, les fit sursauter. Ils avaient finit juste à temps. La jeune femme rangea ses instruments et prit le chemin du réfectoire, Aki sur ses talons.

_ Tu devrais rencontrer les membres de l'équipage que tu n'as pas encore vue.

_ D'accord.

_ On est rarement tous rassemblés., sourit la jeune femme.

Elle-même avait mit plusieurs jours avant de croiser le chemin de chaque membres des Hearts. Les mécaniciens passaient le plus claire de leur temps dans la salle des machines. Lieu, où elle ne m'était jamais les pieds. Il y faisait vraiment trop chaud et ceux malgré le ventilateur qui y avait été installé. La navigatrice enjamba Bepo qui s'était échoué devant la salle de repas, dire qu'il en avait encore pour cinq jours avant de pouvoir rejoindre la terre ferme. La miss s'installa sur le banc et se mit à grignoter le contenu de son assiette en silence. Elle écoutait les conversations de ses amis d'une oreille distraite. Elle était inquiète. Elle releva la tête quand JD l'interrogea :

_ En faite, Sayu, on arrive quand sur la prochaine île ?, questionna JD, un des mécaniciens.

_ Dans cinq jours un peu près. Si aucune tempête, nous ralentit.

_ Hm... Tu sais c'est qu'elle île ?, reprit-il. Si, elle est commerçante ou pas ?

_ Oui, il s'agit de Iro no asobi. Elle n'est pas commerçante. Pour tout te dire, les gens on tendance à l'éviter. Les pirates, marines ou simple civile qui y vont ne reviennent jamais. Ou, du moins, si, ils reviennent pas dans leur état normal...

_ Comment ça ?, demanda Law intrigué.

_ Je n'en sais pas plus et crois moi, j'ai eu beau recalculer les itinéraires plusieurs fois, on a pas le choix. On va devoir faire escale sur cette île.

_ Hm... Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il se passe sur cette île., déclara le chirurgien avant de quitter la pièce.

_ On va commencer par voir quelle arme te convient le mieux., expliqua Ban.

Comme l'avais ordonné Trafalgar, les trois compères avaient entreprit d'entraîner leur nouvelle recrue. Enfin, Ban s'en chargeait et les deux autres observaient. L'ancien était le expérimenté dans le domaine. Sayu, elle, se contenterait d'aider le nouveau avec son fruit du démon. Étant la seule avec leur capitaine à avoir un fruit maudit, il était évident que cette tâche lui revienne. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Elle n'avait chercher à se servir de son propre fruit, alors entraîner quelqu'un... Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait guère le choix.

Joshua de son côté assistait simplement aux entraînements en temps que spectateur et juge. Après, tout il n'avait rien demander et se n'était pas de sa faute si, le môme était dans l'équipage. Il priait juste pour que le gamin ne choisisse pas un poignard ou des couteaux comme armes, afin qu'il ne soit pas obligé de l'entraîner. Son visage se déforma en une grimace en voyant Teruaki saisir un couteau de lancer. Son ami renseigna le mousse sur la façon de l'utiliser, mais visiblement et après plusieurs essaies cette arme n'était pas faite pour lui.

_ Josh, arrête de faire cette tête. Ça te vas pas du tout ! Imagine que ton visage reste bloqué comme ça. T'aurais l'air malin., ria Sayu.

_ Tu es hilarante comme personne, dit moi.

_ Je sais !, sourit-elle. Une partie d'échec, ça te dit ?

_ Hm, pourquoi pas ! Le perdant prends les corvées de l'autre pendant une semaine.

_ Ça marche !

La Seikatsu trottina jusqu'au placard où, ils rangeaient le jeu d'échec. Alors qu'ils commençaient à jouer, à l'autre bout de la pièce Ban semblait perdre patience. Il avait fait essayer plusieurs armes à Aki sans grand résultat. Il passa un mains dans ses cheveux, lassé. Il fixa le pistolet qu'il avait dans les mains. Dernière chance. Il n'y avait pas de tireur parmi les membres de l'équipage, ça pourrait être utile...

_ Essaye ça.

Teruaki regarda l'arme septique. Les armes à feu lui avaient toujours déplut, ce n'était sûrement pas l'arme qui allait lui convenir. Néanmoins, il se plia à la demande de son mentor du moment. Il prit l'arme, se positionna face à la cible indiquée et tira. La balle se logea dans le cercle extérieur.

_ Recommence.

Il tira plusieurs fois, comme le demanda Ban. Toutes les tirs atteignirent la cible. La dernière se logea près du centre. Joshua se détourna un instant du jeu et sourit soulagé que le gamin soit doué au tir. Ce n'était pas son cas. Il serait tranquille.

_ Échec et mat !

Le cuisinier se tourna vers sa nakama, il n'avait pas l'entraînement du gamin sur le dos, mais il venait d'écoper d'une semaine de corvées, en plus des siennes. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée. La navigatrice entreprit un danse de la joie. Ratée. Son homologue masculin éclata de rire en la voyant s'emmêler les pieds dans son kimono et tomber au sol.

_ C'est pas drôle, Josh ! J'ai super mal moi !, pleurnicha la jeune femme.

C'est à cet instant que le capitaine des Heart fit son entrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Il avait laisser toute la journée aux trois membres de son équipage pour faire quelque chose du mousse. Il venait constater les résultats. Si résultat il y avait, évidemment. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant l'unique femme de son équipage, gigoter parterre en chouinant.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

La Seikatsu se retourna vers son capitaine en sursaut. Elle bougonna, pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle est des spectateurs ?

_ Je teste le sol. Il est dur., déclara-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde avant de se remettre sur ces pieds.

Law se pinça l'arrête du nez, consterné. Décidant de l'ignorer, il rejoignit Ban.

_ Le sol est dur, hein ?, se marra Josh. Franchement, c'est l'excuse la plus pourrit que j'ai jamais entendu !

_ Nyanyanya. Tu m'énerve !

_ Tu es sur d'avoir vingt-trois ans ? Non, parce que j'ai des doutes.

_ Tu es vexant...

Le cuisinier quitta la pièce en riant, laissant son amie vexée.

* * *

Le chapitre 6 est là, bon deux mois au lieu des six estimés... C'est plutôt bien non ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plut. À bientôt.


	7. Chapitre 7

x

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

Les Hearts pirates venaient de débarquer sur une nouvelle île. Et de ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir, l'île était sinistre. Le peu de citoyens, qu'ils avaient entraperçus, étaient partit se terrer dans leurs maisons ou dans les magasins. Fermant portes, rideaux et fenêtres. L'île était mal entretenue pour une île habitée.

Les Hearts s'étaient divisés en trois groupes. Un gardant leur navire, l'autre était partit chercher des vives et le dernier, dont faisait partit Sayu, cherchait des informations. Et ils avaient bien de la peine à dénicher un informateur. Les villageois filaient dès qu'ils approchaient. Il était courant de voir des pirates, certes certain n'avaient pas d'intention pur, mais de la à mettre tout les pirates dans le même sac. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison, non ?

La jeune femme observa sont capitaine du coin de l'œil, il avait son habituel attitude nonchalante, néanmoins un plie soucieux ornait son visage. Il y avait donc, bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle posa une main sur la garde de son poignard, un moyen de se rassurer.

Ban, qui les accompagnait, désigna un bar encastré entre une épicerie et un magasin d'armement. Un bon rafraîchissement leur ferait le plus grand bien. Les lettres formant le nom du bar était tombés, si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus le distinguer.

_ Restez sur vos gardes.

Tous acquiescèrent, alors que le chirurgien poussait la porte du bâtiment. Le vent souleva un nuage de poussière les aveuglants un instant. Il n'y avait rien. Les chaises et les tables étaient sans dessus dessous pour la plupart, les autres étaient brisées. Un combat avait eu lieu et personne ne s'était donné la peine de ranger. Au vu de la quantité de poussière présente, cela devait faire longtemps que le lieu était dans cet état.

_ Capitaine, commença la châtain. Que faisons-nous ?

_ On va déloger un de ses villageois. On doit savoir en combien de temps se recharge le log et nous avons besoin de nourritures. Il nous est impossible de reprendre la mer sans des vives, acheva-t-il.

Le quatuor ressortit et reprit sa route à travers l'île. Île qui n'était vraiment pas accueillante et chaleureuse. Mais une chose était sur, il y avait de quoi se ravitailler. Les habitants devaient bien se nourrir. À part, si ils brouettaient l'herbe de leurs champs, ce qui serait vraiment bizarre. Les Hearts allaient repartir avec leurs fichue nourritures, quitte à l'emprunter subtilement.

Ils passèrent devant divers magasins, vêtements, armements, navigations, vie de tous les jours. Tous sans exceptions était fermés et délabrés. Pourquoi les habitants ne prenaient pas plus soin de leur ville ?

Alors qu'ils tournaient en rond dans la ville depuis un long moment, le bruit caractéristique du den den mushi résonna dans les rues vides, les faisant sursauter. Bepo le sortit rapidement de sa poche, Trafalgar s'en saisie et décrocha dans le même mouvement.

_ Capitaine, fit la voix paniqué de Shachi. On est désolé ! Il... Ah !

Sayu échangea un regard éloquent avec Ban. Il était arrivé quelque-chose à leurs amis. En témoignait, la voix de Shachi qui montait dans les aiguës à la fin de ses mots. En tendant, l'oreille, ils auraient pu entendre les bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquent disparaître lentement pour complètement s'éteindre.

_ Shachi ? Où es-tu ? Répond ?

Le silence répondit aux questions de Law. Quoiqu'il se passe, aucun membre de l'autre groupe n'était en mesure de leur répondre.

_ Ça va nous prendre du temps de les retrouver. L'île est grande, commenta Bepo.

_ Je vais essayer avec mon Haki...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses amis. Elle élimina mentalement tous les obstacles qui se présentaient. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se servir de son Haki d'observation de cette manière. Jamais, auparavant elle ne l'avait fait. Elle s'était toujours contentée de s'en servir en combat rapproché contre trois adversaires tout au plus, pour pouvoir parer les coups en traites. Elle se promit de plus le développer, après leur départ de l'île.

Elle étendit son champ de perception jusque dans la forêt. C'est là qu'elle décela la présence de Joshua. Faible.

_ Ils sont vers le nord. Dans la forêt après la colline.

_ Allons-y. Bepo prévient les autres qu'on a un problème et qu'ils doivent rester sur leurs gardes, ordonna Law. Et que JD et Dave nous rejoignent.

Bepo partit en courant vers le sous-marin.

Les ordres donnés, ils se mirent en route. Il était urgent qu'ils rejoignent leurs compagnons. La jeune femme raffermit sa prise sur son poignard et se lança à la suite de son capitaine. Ban sur ses talons. Ils eurent vite fait d'atteindre la forêt, elle ne semblait pas accueillante. Rien sur cette île ne l'était. Ronces et branches d'arbres entravaient leur chemin, dans le but certain de les ralentir. Oh, il existait certainement un chemin dégager pour se rendre de l'autre côté, mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Dix minutes étaient déjà passé depuis l'appel, qui sait ce qui avait bien pu arriver durant se laps de temps.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver de l'autre côté. Devant eux, dans une immense clairière, trônait un énorme manoir, tout aussi mal en point que les autres bâtisses de l'île. Néanmoins, un œil avisé serait reconnaître sa beauté d'antan.

Sayu dégaina son poignard adoptant aussitôt une attitude défensive. Ban s'alluma une cigarette avant de sortir une barre de fer, qu'il fit tournoyer lentement, attendant les ordres.

_ Capitaine ?

_ Allons-y.

Il ne servait à rien de se cacher. L'ennemie était déjà au courant de leur présence. Trafalgar n'avait pas manqué le mouvement du rideau au premier étage de la demeure. On les observait.

Le trio se mit en marche. Law trancha la porte du manoir d'un mouvement de son nodashi. Personne. Soit, leurs adversaires se terraient au premier étage. Grand bien leur fasse, mais une chose était sur, personne ne s'en prenait impunément à un de leur compagnon. Pour cela, qui que soit ces personnes, elles paieraient de leurs vies.

Ils gravirent les marches menant à l'étage supérieur, personne ne venait les arrêter. Leurs ennemis, leurs tendaient probablement un piège, mais ils n'avaient ni le temps ni le choix. Qui sait ce qui était arrivé à leurs compagnons. Le silence était pesant et seulement coupé par leurs souffles. La jeune femme se servait de son haki essayant de trouver ou Joshua était puisqu'elle percevait uniquement sa présence pour le moment. Law s'occupait de repérer les autres et tout comme sa nakama il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus développé son haki de perception. Il se promit de remédier à cela rapidement une fois partit de cette île.

Les marches de l'escalier grinçaient sous leur poids et la sensation d'être observé leur tenait la gorge. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce, vide. Mais il semblait qu'il y est eut combat, le bazar y régnait à l'instar du bar. Une unique porte leur faisait face. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement avant que Ban se désigne pour ouvrir la porte, Law et Sayu le protégeant au cas où.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce très grande et colorée. À l'inverse du reste de l'île qui était terne les couleurs de cette pièce étaient vivent et agressaient les yeux. Le rouge prédominait. Le trio entra, sur leur garde. La châtain repéra de suite Joshua, elle allait se précipiter vers lui pour voir son état, mais fut retenu par son capitaine qui venait juste de repérer leur ennemi.

Un homme de haute stature, au visage disproportionné et déformé par un sourire qui laissait apparaître sa bouche édentée, leur faisait face. Il portait un costume ayant toutes les couleurs possible et imaginable.

Un adversaire bien curieux. L'homme se décala marchant tranquillement et se posta à côté de Joshua sous le regard meurtrier du trio. Shachi était accrocher par les poignets au mur juste derrière, Trafalgar savait que si il ne se dépêchait pas, son camarade finirait par s'étouffer n'ayant plus la force de se soulever pour pouvoir respirer, il repéra aussi une entaille à son épaule qui aurait besoin de soin. Pingouin était étendu à même le sol et baignait dans son propre sang, une plaie à la hanche et à la tempe.

_ Mes amis, bienvenu en mon humble demeure, he, commença l'homme d'une voix hautaine. Je vois que comme vos amis, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de vous prosterner devant votre bon roi, he. Il est de mon devoir de vous punir, he. Tout comme je l'ai fais pour ses vauriens, he.

Law plissa les yeux, cet homme plaisantait-il ? Il n'avait guère de temps à perdre avec un idiot qui se prenait pour le roi absolu.

_ Vous êtes des pirates, he. Je n'aime pas les pirates, he. Je vais donc me contenter de vous tuer, he. Sauf la demoiselle, elle restera avec moi, quel est ton nom, he ?

La demoiselle en question se contenta d'un regard meurtrier en bonne et dû forme.

_ Et quel est ton nom, demanda d'une voix glaciale le capitaine des Heart qui se demandait pourquoi il s'embêtait avec cet énergumène, sûrement l'aura qu'il dégageait le retenait de le trancher. C'est la moindre des politesses que de se présenter en premier.

La jeune femme restait sur ses gardes, l'homme en face d'elle dégageait une aura spéciale et ténébreuse. Elle devinait sans peine qu'il était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il en avait l'air.

_ Jeune insolent, he. Enfin à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre de la part d'un idiot de pirate, he. Je me prénomme Charles Hārekuin, Roi de cette île, meilleur combattant de cette partie de Grand Line- je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de faire le reste. Ma lignée est souveraine depuis une vingtaine de siècle, si ce n'est plus. Vous êtes autorisé à vous prosterner, he.

_ Quel imbécile, il me tombe sur les nerfs, grimaça la navigatrice.

Le regard de l'homme se fit noir. Cette gamine venait de l'insulter. Lui ? Le plus grand, le plus majestueux, le plus fort, le plus... le plus... Y avait-il seulement un mot pour qualifier sa supériorité ? Non, bien sur que non.

Hārekuin sortit de nulle part une hache tout aussi coloré que lui. Réagissant au quart de tour ses adversaires se mirent en position défensive prêt à parer le moindre coup. Ils se jaugèrent su regard durant plusieurs minutes, jugeant le meilleur moyen d'attaquer et de finir rapidement le combat.

Charles éclata d'un rire gras en voyant le trio prêt à combattre croyaient-ils vraiment pouvoir le battre ? Lui qui seul face à une armée de cinq cent hommes gagnerait haut la main, les balayant d'un revers de la main. Sans se fatiguer. Sans se blesser. Avec grâce et perfection. Pauvres idiots.

Il arrêta de rire aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Il avait choisis, il tuerait d'abord la gamine insolente. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il devait la tuer. Elle avait osé ne pas accepter son offre. Il l'aurait épousé et l'aurait rendu heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut de femme. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait fait de la dernière. L'avait-il tuée ? Ou bien l'avait-il oubliée dans la cave ? Peut-être au grenier ? Dans une pièce quelconque ? Sur un bateau rendant l'âme ? Qu'importe ses autres femmes avaient été agaçantes. Les choses chiantes, il s'en débarrassait. Ce qui était terne, il l'éliminait.

_ Dit moi, gamine, quelle est ta couleur préféré, he ?

* * *

Non, non ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Je viens juste de remarquer que j'avais un chapitre de prêt depuis un petit moment et qu'il serait bien que je publie un peu. Je suis désolé du temps que mettent les chapitres à arriver, j'avais et j'ai encore besoin d'écrire sur autre chose que One Piece. Écrire sur cet univers que j'adore tant lire que regarder m'étouffe un peu pour le moment. Le prochain chapitre mettra sûrement beaucoup de temps à arriver... On peut dire que l'histoire est en "_**pause**_". Désolé ! Ella Guer.

* * *

_Wow ! Encore deux mois et ça aurait fait un an que j'avais rien publié ! Honte à moi ! Je dois dire que de ne pas publier pendant aussi longtemps ne m'était jamais arrivé... 0.0 | Merci à tous ceux qui avaient commentés le précédent chapitre, je ne me souviens plus si je vous avais répondu, mais toutes les reviews sont lues !_


End file.
